1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for an embroidering machine, and especially to a system for an embroidering machine which has a computer to control embroidering data. The computer controls multiple machines independently so that each embroidering machine stitches different patterns at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional embroidering machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,722 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho 56-123448 (1982). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho 58-22090 (1983) corresponds to U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 289,825 filed on Aug. 3, 1992 shows a system for embroidering letters along a curve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,722 shows a system for an embroidering machine. An operator inputs a code assigned to each embroidering pattern and machine number into a pattern set board. A magnetic tape contains embroidering data is set on a magnetic tape reader to install embroidering data onto a computer memory. The pattern set board indicates a machine number and it's input code. The computer reads out the embroidering pattern from the memory in accordance with the code. The pattern set board does not indicate the embroidering pattern assigned to each machine.
It is important for an operator that a system shows a embroidering pattern on CRT display or liquid crystal display when an operator composites, combines or modifies an embroidering pattern on the computer or when keeps such embroidering pattern onto a hard disk, floppy disk or memory. Further it is better to show a embroidering pattern on the display while embroidering machines stitch the patterns. When the computer controls several embroidering machine at one time, all of the patterns currently embroidering must be shown on the display.
On the other hand, the system for embroidering machine is required to embroider many letter characters which vary from the various languages. It is important for a embroidering machine to have a capability of selecting and arranging letter characters.
Further it is preferable that a system for embroidering machine can show thread patterns of the characters before the machine actually embroiders when threads or settings are changed.